The Truth Behind the Picture
by Queen-DD
Summary: Yusuke is out of the spirit detective business and is living with Keiko and they're two kids. Things start to happen as the two kids stumble across a picture . Why do these kids have more demon blood in them than Yusuke? And what happened so long ago?
1. The Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but I totally wish I did! Especially Hiei! Now on with the story!

"Hmmm," the girl sat looking at a picture.

"Who do think it could be?" her twin brother was also looking at the pic.

"I have no clue," she handed it to him.

The girls hair fell over her shoulder as she looked at the next picture in her hands. There were six people in the picture, two of them were her parents when they were younger.  She smiled seeing how happy they were.

"Who'r they?" Her brother asked.

She looked on the backand read aloud, "Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko, and Botan. Uncle Barbar-kun is here with dad and mom. They actuallly look normal!" they both laughed.

"I wonder who those two are. Do think they're old friends of mom and dad?"

"Maybe I think the red head is Kurama and the short one is Hiei. He's kinda cute."

"are you crazy? He's like as old as our parents! That's sick and wrong!"

"I said he was cute it's not like I'm in love with him or anything." she rolled her eyes.

"Well..." he was cut off by a sudden noise.

"Kids come help me and your father with these groceries," their mother called to them.

"Ummmmmm... You go and help while I put these away before they figure out that we were going through they're stuff." 

"Okay sis, it's better you put them away than me." her brother ran up the stairs leaving her to get rid of the mess.

She neatly stacked the papers and pictures in the box, making sure to keep the one with the group out.  She smiled looking at her parents in the old picture. 'I wonder why they never told us about these people they've told us about eveyone else they knew.' While walking up the stairs she slipped the picture into her pocket feeling that there was an importance to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ummmmmm... yeah thats it for now. I just really need some names is all. After I get the girl and her brother some names  I'll write the next chapter... -_-' Ja mata.

~Maddy~


	2. The Call

THE TRUTH BEHIND THE PICTURE

         CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH… Yet! Mwahahahahahaha

"Come on Jeremy! Give it back!" The girl yelled as Jeremy held up the note, "Yuko! Tell your friend to give me back my note! It's my personal business!"

"All the more reason for us to read it!" Jeremy stared at the girl with a gigantic grin on his cute face.

"Jeremy my parents will be home soon and you know my dad. So just give it back, okay?" Yuko Urameshi said as his twin grabbed the note away.

The girl glares at Jeremy with eyes that could melt metal, "I don't like you and I have no clue why my brother does!"

"Oh, Kristy! You know you looooooooooove me. And your brother is just under a spell it'll go away when dies."

"Oh yippee! Now I can hate you while I'm burning in hell!" Chris said this swinging his index finger in a circle.

At that second one of their parents walked in the house looking very distraught. "Well my dear son your teacher gave me a call." Keiko smiled (but in that I'll kill you because your not doing well in school smile not the, oh! I love you and I'm gonna embarrass you in front of all of your friends by squeezing your cheeks).your teacher will be here tomorrow*."

"I'm sure it's not good. Is it?" Yuko winced at the look on his mothers face. 

"Let's put it this way," Keiko turns to Jeremy, "Ja mata!"

"Bye ma'am, Yuko, and this kawii lil' girl, I'll see you all later!" He winked at Kristy and left.

"Your dad isn't going to be happy when hears about this you know that. He works hard to keep you guys in school."

'Us guys?  When did I come into the picture?' Kristy thought as she started to walk away into her room.

"You're not going anywhere!  Your gym teacher says that you're not doing so well in that class! Actually she says you've been skipping!"

"Oh! Wow! Sis was skipping a class? That's incredible!" Yuko smirked.

"Shut up Yuko!" Keiko snapped not meaning it to come out so harshly.

Yuko raised an eyebrow as his face turned from shock to a questioning look. He was about to say something when his father walked in. "The great Urameshi is back!" he yelled this so they could hear him loud and clear. Yuko sat up on the couch as Kristy slumped against a wall, "Well it's lovely to see you all too."  Yusuke kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You children haven't been doing so well in school."

Yusuke looked at Yuko who rolled his eyes and Kristy who just groaned. "Ya know they remind me of myself when I was a kid.  They do take some of your traits too Keiko. I mean look they're both really stubborn." He laughed as Keiko smacked him. "Besides that, Kristy is smart and beautiful just as you are. Yuko is very athletic and can use his in head in bad situations!"

"Okay, but which traits do they get from you?" Keiko questioned.

"Well Yuko is just as handsome as I and umm just as smart."

"That means your really dumb bro!" Kristy smiled.

"Kristy hates gym and can totally kick my ass. In short she's tough! Just let 'em be themselves Keiko. You let me be myself.  After I started to go to school. "

Keiko rolled her eyes and gave into the guy's speech. "Fine but you guys have to at least try a little better. Or you don't get to visit Uncle Kuwabara this summer."

"Yeah you will," Yusuke said smiling. "Now how about some dinner. Eh?"

Keiko and Yusuke walked into the kitchen to start dinner.  

Yuko just stared at his sister wondering where his dad got that she was as pretty as mother. They looked nothing a like. Then he realized something he had thought before, 'sis and I look nothing like our parents. Well maybe except for the fact we both have dark brown hair. Both our eyes are a purple color and neither our parents eyes are purple.'

"What's wrong bro?" Kristy asked looking bit worried. 

"Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Stuff."

"Oh." Kristy left the room and went down the hall.

A thought had suddenly come to Yuko but he immediately dismissed it. 'Adopted, yea in my dreams!'

~Later~   ~When Dinners ready~   ~DUH! ~

"Come kids dinner is on the table eat now or stay where ever you are." Yusuke yelled as he set two bowls down on the table.

The two kids went in as they're mother and father sat down. They sat across from each other and started to dig in. Yusuke started on this big long conversation that no one was interested in. A wave came over Kristy as she just blurted out, "whose Hiei?"

They all look at her in shock as she covered her mouth. "How do…" Keiko started angrily but the telephone rang.

"Leave it," Yusuke said seeing Yuko start to get up. They sat in silence except the phone ringing.

1~~2~~3~~4~~5~~6~~7~~8~~9~~10…

Keiko got up to answer it. The phone didn't stop ringing until she grabbed it. "Hello?"

"YUSUKE! GET OUT HERE NOW!" she yelled in shock.

"I wonder what I did this time," he winked at his kids.

Of course both Yuko and Kristy got up and followed, him not knowing. They saw the horror on they're mothers face as Yusuke walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Yusuke it's… its Koenma!" More shock showed when she talked as she started to stutter.

Yusuke grabbed the phone from her, "What do you want?" ~silence~ "Oh my god." He ended up dropping the phone to the ground.

"Yusuke what's wrong?" Yusuke's eyes fluttered as a tear began to form. "Dear?"

"It's Kurama. He's dead…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Teachers usually go to the kids' house in Japan instead of the parent going to the school for meetings.

Yey, for me! I finished the second chapter! Nice Cliffy ne? Wells gots to go!

Next chapter will be up soon. Yes you'll see Hiei! I mean, how could I write a fanfic without him?

~Maddy~


	3. The Funeral

Okay me has to apologize for chapter one. My cousin got a hold of the computer when I went to talk to aunt. That's why that's like that. ^. ^ Forgives me!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I *sniff* still *sniff* don't *sniff* own *sniff* YYH!! WAAAAAAAAH! *rubs eyes.* the story still must go on! *sniff*

Chapter 3: The Funeral

Everyone was gloomy even the kids, they had no clue who this Kurama guy was but they were still sorrowful. Yuko was hugging his mother as they walked to the car. Yusuke tried taking it like a man but he couldn't help but let the tears go down his cheeks. His mind kept going to the call.

~flash back~

"Yusuke this is Koenma," the toddler's voice hadn't changed even after all these years.

"What do you want?" 

"I'm sorry to bother you but I thought you would want to know. Kurama is dead."

"Oh my god." He than dropped the phone.

"Yusuke what's wrong? Dear?"

"It's Kurama. He's dead."

Keiko picked up the phone, "when is the funeral?" ~silence~ "Fine."

Yusuke looked behind him to see both his kids. He then pointed down the hall towards their rooms. They obediently did as they were told.  When they closed the doors to their rooms, Yusuke wrapped his arms around Keiko and began to cry.

"The funeral is tomorrow. If we want to go we should leave early in the morning." Keiko whispered very faintly feeling her shoulder get soaked with both their tears.

~end of flash back~

They all packed into the car Yusuke getting in the right hand driver's side. Keiko sat at his left side while the kids sat in the back. They drove for about two hours everyone was silent except for the occasional cough or sneeze. 

~ Kristy's POV~ 

I looked out the window as we drove up to a house with a bunch of cars around it. We all got out and stood in line to say our blessings to his family. I looked at the man everyone was bowing to. He looked a little younger than my parents. He was wearing black and looked sad. There were no tears on his face but I had a feeling that he wanted to cry more than anything. 

My father walked in and kneeled to the man and then crawled to the casket with Kurama in it. Mother went than my brother and than me. I kneeled in front of the man and said, "I'm sorry for your loss." For the first time since I had been there he looked up. His eyes didn't show any emotion as they looked in my eyes. "You can cry it isn't a bad thing," I murmured.  

Before I knew what was happening he grabbed me and started to cry. I just patted his back as the moment got more and more disturbing. He finally let go and apologized for his "rudeness." I said it was fine and when to the casket saying a prayer. I looked up and saw a picture of the beautiful red head. He looked so happy in the picture he was about 37. He didn't look all that different from the picture I had in my pocket, he still had the bright green eyes and perfect smile. I smiled just looking at the picture.

I noticed on big difference in the pictures though. The names were different this one said Suiichi Minamino and the other said Kurama. 'A nickname maybe?' I thought to myself. I finally got up and walked outside with the rest of my family the picture still on my mind.

~normal POV~

The Urameshis stood outside drinking punch that someone had provided. 

"Who was that guy in there?" Kristy asked.

"That was his younger brother. Kurama never got married but he did date a lot. He said he couldn't get too serious with anyone because of his secret." Yusuke didn't even realize how much he had just said.

They heard foot steps as someone approached them. "Urameshi!" The man cried in his oh so annoying voice. 

"Barbar-Kun!" Kristy exclaimed hugging the big idiot. 

Keiko let her lips spread a faint smile that she dropped almost immediately. 

"How are you?" Yusuke asked not really expecting an answer, "Where's Yukina?"

"She had to go visit someone but she'll be back for the burial tomorrow. Did Koenma tell you?"

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded looking at the ground, "He wont be here 'til tomorrow either he had an important meeting with some of the rulers."

The kids looked confused since they had no clue who or what this Koenma guy is/was. The two grown men talked about things they had done with Kurama and how he was the only cool headed one out of the group. Later they all left and went there separate ways. The Urameshis all stayed in a hotel waiting for the next day so they could leave home after the burial.

~the next day~

Everyone was up the next day bright and early. They ate breakfast and took showers and whatever else they had to do to get ready. At around noon they left for the graveyard. Again they were all silent not saying a word until the drove up to the graveyard.  Kuwabara was there standing next to his wife Yukina she was about a foot shorter than he with her blue hair that was always in a ponytail and knowing eyes. They were complete opposites but they were perfect for each other, everyone said so. Yukina was crying silently as the Urameshis approached. Keiko and Yukina hugged then Yukina patted the kids on the head. Yukina had wanted kids but a defect made it impossible, so she treated everyone else as her children. Of course they let her.

There was silence as the priest spoke the words, the silence kept up until he was done and most people left. As people departed Yusuke noticed a familiar looking person holding a baby with binky in his mouth. The man brought the baby over and set him down.

"Hello Yusuke," the toddler said. Kristy and Yuko were flabbergasted at what they had just heard. I mean how many babies do you come across that speaks perfect Japanese? "I'm sorry to have dragged you out here."

Yusuke looked at his gapping kids and said, "ex-nay on the talking-ne!" 

Koenma looked at the boy and girl and than at Yusuke, "Goo goo ga ga," he said sarcastically, "Yusuke we have more important things than hiding the fact that I can talk from your kids."

Kuwabara tapped Yusuke shoulder and pointed a cross the grave, "Urameshi look!"

Everyone looked as a boy jumped from a tree and placed a red rose on the stone. Yusuke started to say something but Kuwabara was faster (for once).

"What are you doing here twerp!?!?" He yelled angrily.

The boy looked up at him his face not changing. His eyes swept over each one of them and stopped on Kristy. He looked her up and down as she started to turn bright red. Then she recognized him it was Hiei! ^.^ 

"You didn't answer me! What are you doing here Hiei!?!?" Kuwabara took a step towards him. "I'll go over there and beat the shi…"

He was interrupted by someone else coming from the same tree he had come from. It was another Hiei!?!? He stood by the first one and said, "If you're going to make a threat than make sure your making the threat to the right person! Baka!"

Yuko and Kristy noticed a difference between the two. On the second one there was star shape in white in his black hair and on the second he had just one bang (that's longer than the other bangs) that was white. It was like they were carbon copies! Besides the white thing their clothes were different. They both wore black but the first had a tank top and comfy looking pants while the other wore the usual (no need to go into detail right?).

"So Hiei has a child! That's good is he going to be a murder too?" Yusuke yelled his anger raising.

"I don't have to take this from anyone of you," Hiei retorted calmly. He turned around to walk away, "I came for the funeral not to be harassed by a bunch of baka ningens! Let's go…"

"Hiei," the familiar voice stopped him, "Where do you think your going?" A shadowy figure started to walk out. "I mean this is my funeral we're talking about."

The kitsune walked out of the shadows his golden eyes glowing as his silver hair swept around in the wind. "Or should I say Suiichi's funeral?"

Well confused? Hmmmmmm. Well wait until I update. Okay that's it for now I'm outie.

Oh and Hiei's son doesn't have a jagan so he doesn't wear a bandana.

~Maddy~


	4. Dead Meat

The Truth behind the Picture

Disclaimer: I'm giving up!!!! They won't give the ownership over to me!!! So I'm gonna stick to the fan fics!!! I'm sorry to say this but I don't own YYH! 

I hope this chappie will stop confusing ppl.

Thanks for the reviews!

CHAPTER 4: Dead Meat

They all looked at him (except Koenma and the people who don't care like Yuko and Hiei's son) and said in unison, "Kurama!?!?"

"Alive and kickin'!" He proudly swung up his arms.

Yusuke grabbed Koenma by the throat. "What is this? Some kind of joke? It's not exactly funny!!"

"If you all hadn't been yelling at Hiei I could've told you! Suiichi is dead but Kurama was finally able to take his true form." Koenma said this matter-of-factly. 

Yusuke dropped the toddler and looked at Kurama... again.

"You have to come back to the spirit world! We need the Renkai Tentai back. If only for this last assignment! I don't care what happened years ago! We need you all. Besides that my father will kill me if I don't come back with all of you."

They all looked at each other and then started to leave…except Kristy who was still looking at the beautiful Youko Kurama. He smiled letting the fangs show and walked up to her.

"You are?" He asked in a very wonderfully beautiful voice. (*drool*)

"Kristy Urameshi," she said still in ah.

"Nice to meet you," he bent down and kissed her cheek (seductive little kitsune aint he?) "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

He sighed, "Only if you were a couple thousand years older, ne? Shall we go?"

They left the grave and talked as they followed everyone else.

"Are those real?"

"What? Oh you mean my ears and tail. Obviously you've never met a demon, in its demon form. Yes they are quite real. Do you want to scratch my ears?" 

She nodded and he bent his head low enough for her to reach his ears.

~Koenma's office~

"So what's the problem?" Kuwabara asked.

Everyone was away from the corner where Hiei and his son stood when Kurama and Kristy walked in. Kurama went and stood next to the koorime and son.

"First of all I want to know how Kurama died," Keiko said.

Kurama smiled that big tooth grin all fan girls fall for, "heart attack. One thing I thought I would never die from. In my opinion I was too young to die!"

Koenma just stared, "interesting. Now on with IMPORTANT matters. He looked up at the kids who just listened intently, "this would be better without them."

Yusuke nodded at Yuko and Kristy and so they left, Hiei's son following close behind. Kristy didn't want to just stand around so she went down the hall and got a little nosy. The door said PRIVATE in big bold letters so she opened it the door and walked in and fell to an awaited death. The trees looked about a thousand miles down. She had no time to scream.

~With Yuko~

Yuko stood by the door waiting for the meeting to get over with. He got curious and poked his ear closer to the crack in between the doors.

"No! I won't do it!" Yusuke was yelling.

"They're getting stronger I know you can feel it, Yusuke!" Koenma yelled back.

"I'm not gonna cage them up like some weirdoes! If it is anyone who should be locked away it should be the thing people call Hiei!"

Yuko stopped listening feeling very uncomfortable. He looked up to see someone walk around the corner. Yuko was surprised to see the familiar face of, "Jeremy!?"

The boy looked up also having a surprised look on his face. "Yuko!? What!? Huh!? You're here!? Why!?" Jeremy was just as confused.

"My dad is talking to the baby," this sounded very weird to Yuko.

"My dad is working a little under Koenma," he smiled, "So umm you're a demon too, eh?"

~Back to Kristy~

She went to scream but was caught by a hand. She looked up to see dark crimson eyes looking at her. He pulled her up and closed the door. He showed no emotion looking at her. 'He must think I'm stupid for falling for that one… Literally.' 

"If your going to break into a room you should know how to do it right."

He grabbed the knob and pulled it to the other side of the door like magic. He pushed the door open and Kristy could see a room filled with filing cabinets. They both walked in and the boy started looking through the cabinets. 

"Umm, thanks," she watched as he closed the first one.

"It was nothing. If you died I'm sure your dad would have thought it was me."

Kristy didn't know what it was that had gotten everyone against them but she thought that he was pretty nice not to mention cute. "I never got your name."

He looked up at her and just said, "Haruko."

"Doesn't that mean first born?" 

"Hn," was his answer she guessed that was a yes.

"What are you looking for?"

"My father did some thing and now he is under Koenma's control he has no say what so ever. I plan to find his file and stop it."

He grabbed a file out of the cabinet and set it down. Kristy read on the tab HIEI JAGANSHI. She looked back at Haruko he looked as if he was studying the vanilla file. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something black move behind Haruko. He noticed where see was looking and without moving anything except the black thing (and his mouth) he said, "It's my tail, my mother was a kitsune."

Kristy nodded and Haruko looked up fast towards the door. The knob started to move across the wood. Haruko grabbed the file and Kristy and jumped onto the ceiling. Two ogres walked in. Haruko breathed sigh of relief. "Nothing to worry about." Kristy could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. She liked this spot being so close to him and everything.  

"So I said to the wood pecker knock, knock."  The first ogre said.

"So I went up to the guy and I said 'I don't even like fish' and he says 'well I do.' Can you believe it…The nerve!" The second ogre said.

They left after putting some files on the table. Haruko jumped down from the ceiling still holding Kristy. She was bright red by the time he had let her go.  Haruko went to the door and opened it just like before. 

"You coming?" He asked holding the door open.

Kristy just stood there staring at the door opening. Haruko had no clue what was so shocking. He looked out the door and his tail stopped wagging as he saw a very pissed off Yusuke, his father, Kurama, and everyone else standing in front of the door.

Okay things a little bit more clear? The thing about everyone being mad at Hiei and "the bad thing" he did will all be covered in later chapters. So like the name I chose for Haruko? It does mean first born. Your not gonna believe how long it took me to find that name. Well ja mata.

~Maddy~


	5. The Battle with the Bands

Hmm how should I start this chappie's disclaimer out?

Disclaimer: I don't own it god dammit! Thank you. ^.^

(Midnight blue star, there will be a Haruko and Kristy moment if I decide that's how I want it. There is also Jeremy to think about!  Don't worry I got this all planned out.)

(Rose, the reason why Koenma was in his toddler form was because he had used a lot of his spirit energy to help Kurama getting his body back. Ya know that can take a lot of energy to do that. Right Livi-Chan? !.~)

Chapter 5: The Battle with the Bands.

Haruko stood there for a moment then pushed his way past Yusuke who got more pissed. Koenma saw the vanilla folder in his hand.

"Whose is it?" Koenma asked.

"Mine," came the irritated growl from Hiei. Hiei put out his hand. Haruko hesitated and then reluctantly handed it to his father.

I told you not to try it! It wouldn't have worked even if had gotten away with it! Hiei sent this message telepathically.

I wanted to try at least. Just in case… Haruko thoughts trailed off.

Kristy still stood in that spot watching with horrified eyes. She was in the room alone with a boy and her father saw! She new what he was thinking because it was written all over his face.

She then saw her brother and Jeremy. 'Jeremy!?!?'  He must have seen the look on her face because he managed a smile and a little wave. 'What the hell is he doing here? Aren't we in some kind of demon world like thingy?'

She walked up to her father who was calming down from whatever Keiko was whispering in his ear.  They all went back to Koenma's office to 'talk'. Like last time Hiei, Kurama, and Haruko all stayed in one corner away from al the others. 

"Why did you take the file?" Koenma asked not even thinking of yelling at the boy since he was sure everyone else would want to Yusuke for other reasons than just the file being taken.

"And what the hell were you doing in there with my daughter!?!?" (Speaking of the devil)

Haruko just stared at the man not a bit interested in what he was saying. "And what would you do if I was doing something to your daughter?"

This got Yusuke angrier than he had been earlier if at all possible. Kristy also got a little angry at his comment but didn't show it. Yuko stood up from where he was sitting. He looked mad, no one talked about his baby sister that way (he came out two minutes before she did). 

"Sit down. You couldn't take me if I was an inch from death. Trust me, it's happened before." Haruko said in a dull voice. 

Kurama looked as if he was enjoying this little thing that was about to break into a fight.

"You want to back that up?" Yuko growled not to happy with the way Haruko talked.

"I'd be glad to," he stood up also.

Yusuke got in front of Haruko. That's when Hiei got up. 

"Father!" they all heard a faint yell behind them. "Haruko saved me probably from dieing just a while ago. Nothing happened. It's not like I would let him do anything to me anyways."

Haruko glared daggers at Yusuke while his tail banged on the chair he was sitting on with a loud thud. "I'm leaving!"

Yusuke went to stop him but Hiei spoke up. "Leave him."

"Why so he can go into the Makai and cause chaos?"

"That's impossible. These bands Koenma put on us make sure we don't leave without any kind of personnel with us. Even if they allowed us to leave we can't hurt anyone, even if they attack us."

"Now Koenma don't you think you were being a little hard on them?" Kurama said smiling the argument fresh in his mind.

"I did what I had to do."

No one noticed the girl walk out of the room.

~Haruko! ~

He banged on the invisible force that kept him in this hell whole he had to call 'a home'. Haruko kept hitting it as if that would make it disappear.

"That's not going to help," Kristy said trying to seem cool and collected. Her plan was to stay calm then get mad at him for what he had said. "That wa…"

"Sorry, your dad is just a big pain in my ass. It came out before I could think." He turned around, "I know I can't get out and that my hitting this won't help anything. I'm still sorry."

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. (Heart thumping in chest)

Kristy started blushing which could be seen miles away. Haruko smirked.  She wished she could help him leave and get that stupid bracelet thingy off. She also wished that she was a demon that could rule the world… But that'll never happen, right?

"So what did you tell your dad to get him to let you out here?"

"He has no clue I've even left."

"Are you doing this to get me in to trouble or do you just like me?"

"That's a hard one. Do I have to choose? How 'bout I like getting you into trouble?"

"What a ningen."

"Well yes I'm very human thank you for noticing."

"Shut up, would ya?"

"Or what, are you gonna glare at me to death?"

"Hn," he wasn't getting annoyed but this conversation was going nowhere. And Haruko just wanted out of this hell hole. Then a thought came to his head. "You're the great Urameshi's daughter so that means you must have some demon blood in you. I mean I can feel it and everything but you have to have more in you than you're letting show."

"Demon? What are you talking about?" Kristy was utterly confused.

"Oh so you didn't know that you're a descendant to the late but great ruler Raizen? Wow, that's amazing. I'm sure I wasn't supposed to tell but I didn't know."

Demon, demon, demon, this word just kept swirling around in Kristy's head. 'Me, part demon?' 

"The only reason I said anything was because 'higher demons' or whatever can take this thing off of me." Haruko showed the same silver band that his father had.

Kristy stopped with the oh my god I'm a demon thing and snapped back to 'reality'. "Well if I can take it off that be what I could do to repay you for saving me." She wasn't so sure it would work but tried anyway.

She pulled… Nothing, she tugged… Nothing, she tried to get it off until she started to hear familiar foot steps. She stopped and just stood there acting as if they were just talking like old friends.

Haruko looked up "Oh it's you" he sounded very annoyed.

"What are you trying to get 'with' my sister now, or is that later?" Yuko asked.

"Please like she's my type. I'd rather date an ogre." 

"My sister may not be that pretty or that smart but she's not worse than an ogre."

"Shut up you two. I'm right here and it's nice to know now I can live with not being your type and not being as bad as an ogre!" She pushed past her brother to meet with Jeremy, "Oh great now one of my biggest problems. I can get rid of two people I want to be close with (^.^) but, I can't get rid of you. I think I need a can of off. Do you think that'll work on demons?"

"Never been sprayed with it so I wouldn't know." Haruko said. "Jeremy, does it?"

"Haruko I wouldn't start I can kick your ass.'

"Are you trying to show off? Or is it that since I have this band on you think you still have a chance."

"I don't think…"

"Well I knew that," Haruko cut him off.

"I'll smash you like a bug, shrimp."

"Sorry to break it to ya but shrimp isn't a bug."

Jeremy's eyes turned red as his anger started to rise.

"Well I spy with my golden eyes, a mini Kuwabara." Kurama just happened to pop up out of nowhere, "I think you all should go back to Koenma's office. It seems like the fight between Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei is calming down. Especially since Hiei can't throw any punches. Hmm, throwing things might be a good way for Hiei to hit people without the band knowing what was going on."

"It doesn't work. I've tried it. And if I could've the little toddler would be in the hospital." Haruko said looking more bored than ever.

Kurama smiled. "Well we don't want to be caught now do we?" He motioned everyone to the double doors that lead to the office.

Everyone reluctantly went in. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Keiko, and Yukina never noticed they were ever gone.

So another chappie another day, ne? Hopefully that was an okay chapter. Eek! Man I wish I could get this going a little faster, but most things I'm sayin' in these chapters will all eventually add up in the later chapters. Oh yes before I forgets! I want to know if you guys think this should be a lemon or just a lime. Ja!

(Don't worry Midnight this isn't the Kristy Haruko scene.)

~Maddy~


	6. “Do you think we could actually be part ...

ACK! I feel so lazy!!! I'll make it up to you peeps… Forgive ME!!!

Like I said before…

Disclaimer: The damn show doesn't belong to me!!! Dammit let me go cry now. ^.^

Chapter 6: "Do you think we could actually be part demon?"

'No one even noticed that we were gone, just as Kurama said.' Kristy was in the ningenkai trying to go to sleep but only thought about the things that had happened earlier that day. 'Haruko isn't as mean as he sets out to look. He probably acts that way because you can't really grow up around demons a baby.' She turned and stared at the ceiling. Her parents were in the other room talking about what, she had no clue.

A picture popped into her head of Haruko and her chest felt as if it were going to explode. 'Do I like him that much?' She asked herself trying to stop her heart from beating against her ribs so hard.

 Her door creaked open and light came in while someone looked in casting a shadow upon her bed. "You awake?" It was Yuko. He walked in and sat down near her stomach. "You like him don't you?"

"Who?" She asked nervously.

"Pleeze, don't play stupid. I saw when you stuck up for him. You wanted something to happen, huh?" Yuko teased playfully hitting her arm.

"No. But I do think he's kinda cute." She blushed furiously.

"You know Jeremy likes you."

"Don't remind me."

Yuko chuckled and then turned serious. "You know this whole thing is gonna ruin our whole life's and probably not for the good."

"Yeah. Do you think we could actually be part demon?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Haruko said it. He said that we being the 'Great Urameshi's' kids we should have a little demon blood in us. He also said that he could sense it in me. Are we gonna start sprouting horns now? Do you see any on me!?!?!"

Yuko chuckled again as his sister started to over react. "No! Calm down! I don't think we're part demon at least…" Yuko lied and thought about the talk him and his father had earlier…

~flash back~

"I'm gonna tell you something you can't say anything to Kristy. I don't want her to know… At least not right now. She is still a baby and I want her to stay that way… Only for a little at least." He gently placed a hand on Yuko's shoulder.

"What's wrong dad? You really don't look all to fine."

"When you left it was sort of expected. We planned for you to leave… We planned everything except the fight we had. Yuko… you and Kristy aren't normal…"

"What do you mean? Like super natural…?" Yuko smiles, "I kinda figured that we weren't…normal, I mean."

Yusuke looked towards the floor, "Your both growing in strength and Koenma's getting frightened… I don't know how or why but you and Kristy both have more demon blood in you than me. Koenma has no clue how this happened either. There's just a prophesy that says you two will destroy the world hand in hand."

"But this… Dad? How do you know it's us?"

Yusuke grabbed Yuko's arm and pulled up the sleeve… There laid a mark… It was of a skull with two swords through it. Yuko looked at it… "Dad it was Jeremy's idea! I swear I didn't want it!!!!"

Yusuke shook his head and grabbed Yuko's other arm. "This is what I wanted you to see." Yuko looked down and saw the glowing mark. It was glowing black almost as black as the night when clouds were out and not a star could be seen.  He couldn't make out the shape it looked a little like he was cut with a katana and never healed.  Yuko looked at it like it was some huge grottes bug.

Yusuke looked at Yuko, "This is proof. I don't know where your sisters is. But I'm sure it's on her arm also."

~End flashback~

When Yuko finally stopped thinking about the discussion Kristy was asleep. He smiled and raised the blanket so that the top was right under her chin. He left disappointed about not being able to tell Kristy the truth. "G'night baby sister," he silently whispered walking out the door.

Hmmm…. I don't think I like that chappie all to well…. Could've been longer. Oh well tell me what you think and again…. Lemon or lime…. (Hint, hint)

~Maddy~


End file.
